


John Silver

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: A very very short texty- thingy but I just felt like taking a break from the bigger fics I am currently writing and this popped into my head!





	John Silver

John Silver never knew what love was until he became a pirate.  
Then he found two people to love, and loved them deeply.  
He was forced to make an impossible choice between the woman and the man he loves more than he will ever love himself.  
He was scared but he made a choice.

Not long ago John Silver was devouring life. Now it all tastes like  _ashes_.


End file.
